Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa ist der siebte Koopaling. Über Ludwig ist, wie auch über den anderen Koopalingen, nicht viel bekannt. Er ist jedoch eingebildet und manchmal brutal, doch auch intelligent. Ein besonderes Merkmal ist sein blauer Haarschopf. Desweiteren verfügt er über die Fähigkeiten des Feuerspuckens, des Teleportierens und des Flatterflugs, eine Fähigkeit, die er mit Yoshi teilt.Seine Farbdarstellung ist dunkelblau. Ludwig ist nach dem weltberühmten deutschen Komponisten Ludwig von Beethoven benannt worden. Geschichte Super Mario Bros. 3 [[Datei:SMB3_LudwigVonKoopa.jpg|thumb|140px|Ludwig Von Koopa in Super Mario Bros. 3]] thumb|120px|Ludwig von Koopa In Super Mario Bros. 3 soll Ludwig das Königreich Röhrenland übernehmen. Mit seinem Luftschiff war es einfach den König von Röhrenland zu überfallen, seinen Zauberstab zu stehlen und ihn in eine Piranha-Pflanze (oder einen Yoshi im Advance Remake) zu verwandeln. Nach Ludwigs Luftschiff gelang es Mario zu seiner Kabine zu gelangen, wo er nun gegen den Koopa kämpfen musste. Im Kampf versteckt Ludwig sich in seinem Panzer und versucht sich in Mario reinzurollen. Als Ludwig dies macht, kommt es zu Erdbeben und Feuerbälle, Ludwig ist besiegt und verlor die Kontrolle über Röhrenland. thumb|30px Super Mario World Nachdem Ludwig im Vorgänger von Mario besiegt wurde, übernimmt Ludwig in Super Mario World die vierte Welt des Dinosaurier Landes, die Zwillingsbrücken. Er ist einsam in seiner großen Festung, in der er Koopa-Sinphonien komponiert, doch Mario stürzte in seine Kabine, um ihn zu stoppen als er die Brücken übernimmt. thumb|Ludwigs Kampf gegen [[Mario]] In seinen Kampf gegen Mario greift Ludwig als erstes mit Feuerbällen an, rollt mit seinem Panzer durch die Gegend und hin und wieder macht er hohe Sprünge. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss man versuchen drei mal auf ihn zu springen. Schließlich wurde Ludwig nun wieder von Mario besiegt und Mario zerstört sein Schlosses mit einer explosiven Box neben dem Schloss. Dadurch fliegt es weg. Anschließend wirkt der Hügel so als hätte er Schaden erlitten, als das Schloss auf ihm landete. New Super Mario Bros. Wii thumb|Kampf gegen Ludwig in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Ludwig und die anderen Koopalinge kommen wieder in New Super Mario Bros. Wii vor, nachdem sie sechs Jahre keinen Auftritt haben, sind sie jetzt mit Bowser Jr anzutreffen. Ihr natürlicher Auftritt bleibt unverändert, außer ihrer Panzer, die jetzt blau statt grün sind und hat nun blaue Augenbrauen. Er kommt zum ersten mal im Intro des Spiels vor, wo er mit den anderen Koopalingen aus der Geburtstagstorte von Prinzessin Peach springt, um sie dann im Kuchen gefangen halten und so schnell es nur ging zurück zum Luftschiff rennen. Mario, Luigi, Blauer Toad und Gelber Toad rannten durch das Pilz-Königreich, um Bowser zu besiegen, und Prinzessin Peach zu retten. Ludwig bewacht die Burg und den Turm in Welt 7. Im Turm ist die Kampffläche eben mit zwei kleinen Abgründen außen. Bevor er mit Mario kämpft dreht er sich zur Seite und lacht leise (vermutlich, weil Mario nicht weiß, dass er jetzt den Flatterflug beherrscht). Danach sagt er "Oh?" und greift Mario an. Beim Kampf im Turm schießt er eine magische Flamme die die Spieler vorfolgt. Er springt weit nach oben und nutzt den Flatterflug, um oben zu bleiben bis er auf Mario fallen kann. Wenn er den Boden berührt ist die beste Möglichkeit ihn zu treffen. Bei einem Treffer zieht er sich in seinen Panzer zurück und rutsch über den Boden (wie alle anderen Koopalinge auch), währenddessen ist er unverwundbar. Nach drei Treffern ist er besiegt und flieht in das Schloss am Ende der Welt. thumb|Kampf mit Ludwig im SchlossIm Schloss bilden sich drei kleine Plattformen, die nach oben rasende die Kampffläche. Sie sind immer unterschiedlich weit oben. Ludwig schießt 4 Feuerbälle, die aber eine gerade Laufbahn aus dem Bildschirm heraus haben. Er springt hoch, aus dem Bildschirm und lässt sich auf eine der Plattformen fallen. Dieses Angriffsmuster behält er bei, bis er nach 3 Treffern besigt ist. Ludwig ist übrigens der resistenteste aller Koopalinge gegen Marios Feuerbälle. New Super Mario Bros. 2 In diesem Spiel ist es seine Aufgabe, das Schloss von Welt 5 zu bewachen. Er hängt an einer von 5 Ketten und thumb|190pxschießt drei- oder vierfachschüsse. Man muss sich mit den Röhren die sich unter den Ketten befinden "abschießen". Nach 2 treffern beginnt die Kette sich zu bewegen. Von links nach rechts. Dass macht es schwerer ihn zu terffen New Super Mario Bros. U Er Springt in die Luft und erschafft zwei Doppelgänger. Dann schießen die Doppelgänger zweifachschüsse und Ludwig einen dreifachschuss nach unten. Im Anschluss lassen sie sich fallen, und Springen wild herum. Wenn man auf einen Doppelgänger Springt, löst sich dieser auf. Wenn man auf Ludwig Springt, zieht er sich in seinen blauen Panzer zurück und "rutscht" über den Boden. Nach 3 Treffern ist Ludwig besiegt. Wie die anderen Koopalinge, hat Ludwig auch sein eigenes Luftschiff. Es ist rund und dunkelblau, wie sein Panzer. Ausserdem hat es einen dicken Propeller hinten dran. Mario is Missing Yoshi's Safari In Yoshis Safari ist er einer der Bossgegner. Er hat einen riesigen Roboter gebaut und attackiert damit den Spieler. Der Roboter besitzt vier Beine, eine Leiter und zwei Kanonen am Kopf. Der Schwachpunkt des Roboters ist eine rote Fläche, die während er sich bewegt oft temporär sichtbar wird. Diese muss Mario zerstören. Nachdem der Roboter explodiert setzt er sich neu zusammen. Nachdem auch dieser besiegt wurde gesteht Ludwig die Niederlage ein. Hotel Mario thumb|Ludwigs Thump Castle Hotel In Hotel Mario ist Ludwig der Inhaber des fünften Schlosses, Mario und Luigi suchen ihn auf nachdem sie zuvor Lemmy besiegten. Sein Hotel ist eine als Gruselschloss gestaltete Burg, namen Ludwigs Thump Castle Hotel. Der Bosskampf findet im sogenannten Frantic Lab statt. Dort wird zum ersten mal gezeigt, dass er die Fähigkeit besitzt sich zu teleportieren, sowie Blitze aus seinen Händen zu schießen. Diese Fähigkeiten werden jedoch nur in diesem spiel eingestzt. Nachdem alle Türen geschlossen wurden, ist er besiegt. Nach dem Sieg über den Hotelbesitzer sieht man in einer Zwischensequenz, dass Mario und Luigi aus der Ferne betrachten, wie das Schloss zu Staub zerfällt. Nachdem Ludwig besiegt wurde, geht es mit Wendy und ihrem Blitz Snarlton Hotel weiter. thumb|Kampfszene gegen LudwigMario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga wird er mit den anderen Koopalingen losgeschickt, um die Brüder zu vernichten. Er erscheint als vierter, nachdem man seine Brüder Iggy, Morton und Lemmy besiegt hat. Vor dem Kampf zieht er sich zunächst in seinen Panzer zurück und versucht die Brüder zu rammen. Dann springt er nach oben, man kann ihn nicht mehr sehen. Wenn Mario und Luigi zur Brücke gehen landet er hinter ihnen und der Kampf beginnt. Im Kampf zieht er sich ebenfalls wieder in seinen Panzer zurück um die Mario Bros. zu rammen, aber da diese etwas unproportionell klein ist kann man ihm leicht ausweichen. Ebenfalls wirbelt er schnell um die Brüder herum, wenn er mit dem Hammer getroffen wird ist die Attacke unterbrochen. Nach dem Sieg über ihn kommt man weiter zu Roy. Super Mario Amada-Serie Cartoon [[Datei:KookyVonKoopa.jpg|thumb|'Kooky Von Koopa']] Für den Cartoon hat man Ludwig in Kooky van Koopa umbenannt. Kooky ist der typische böse Wissenschaftler und erfindet für seinen Vater allerhand dubiose Erfindungen. Sein Name basiert auf seiner Leidenschafft für Süßigkeiten (Cooky ist das enlische Wort für Keks). Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Ludwig und Kooky ist, dass Kooky komplet ungebändigtes Haar hat, während Ludwigs Haar einigermaßen ordentlich gekämmt ist.Außerdem wird er von Bowser manchmal als Tochter bezeichnet,deshalb ist nicht richtig klar,ob er mänlich oder weiblich ist. Er kommt zum ersten mal in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 in vielen Episoden vor. Er ist zwar nicht der älteste, aber auch wie die meisten ein Teenager. Der älteste Koopaling ist diesmal Bully. In "Super Ninja Mario" ist Kooky einer der Super-Heroe-Ninja-Koopa-Brut, spricht aber nicht sehr oft. In Wahlkampf erfindet er ein Nettigkeitsmittel für König Koopa, um den Wahlkampf gewinnen. In Die falsche Prinzessin erfindet er einen Toadstool-Roboter, um das Königriech zu regieren. In Die Zeitreise stellt er eine Zeitmaschine her, um das Abflussrohr zu verstopfen, damit die Mario Brothers nie ins Pilze-Wunderland kommen. In Regentage erfindet er die Powerdusche, um alle Münzen des Landes in sein Schloss treiben. In Schlechter Umgang kommt er auch vor. Er füllt die Höhle mit Lava, in der Mario und Luigi stecken, mit seiner neusten Erfindung. In Vergnügte Reise kommt er zwar vor, aber ganz kurz. In Gauner gegen Gauner redet er fast nie, hilft aber mit beim ausrauben der Schatzkammer. In Auf, auf zu den Koopas erfindet er den Koopa-Doopa-Aufsteiger, um das Pilze-Wunderland in der Luft schweben zu lassen und um Himmelhausen zu terrorisieren. In Koopa-Welt hat er den Rohrverstopfer erfunden, damit die Mario Brothers nicht bis in die Real-Welt verfolgen. In dieser Episode übernimmt er Afrika und verwandelt alle Tiere in Plüschtiere. Natürlich kommt er auch in der Tv-Serie von Super Mario World, doch nur in der Episode Das Ding auf Rädern. Dort sieht er etwas anders aus und er findet einen Koopa-Roboter, der das land Höhlenmenschen niederrollen soll. Comics Charakter-Beschreibung Charakteristik Ludwig ist der älteste und war Bowsers Vize bevor Bowser Jr. kam, was darauf hindeutet das er wie alle Koopalinge, seinem Vater gerne half. Dadurch, dass Bowser Jr. die anderen verdrängte kann man schließen, dass Ludwig als "Anführer" wütend auf seinen Vater sein muss. Generell ist Ludwig böse, hinterhältig und auch brutal, allerdings auch äußerst intelligent, denn er kann einen Roboter bauen, sowie komponieren. Er möchte später einmal Komponist sein. Gewand Ludwig sieht so aus wie die meisten Koopalinge: hellbraune, schuppige Haut, Reptilienschwanz, Panzer und Stacheln. Seine Haare sind dunkelblau, die Frisur ist etwas stürmisch, was darauf zurückzuführen ist, das er nach Ludwig van Beethoven benannt wurde. Der Panzer ist ebenfalls dunkelblau. Er hat einen Zahn oben in der Mitte, was etwas wie ein Hase aussieht. Trivia * In Super Mario World ist er der einzige Koopaling, dessen Kampfstil kein anderer benutzt. Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Gegner